Morphies
"We shoot to grow, and we grow, to win" Morphies are the main, and only sentient and existent being in Morphies Law. Although Humans are mentioned as to have made the Morphies, they are not present in the game. Biology Morphies are robotic humanoid sentients that populate Morphies Law. Features A Morphies base colors are red or blue to represent teams, but the player can customize their body appearance with cosmetics to add designs to their main color. Their face designs can be modified by the player, although they seem to be able to survive without a face and facial features. All Morphies have simple sound receptors in the form of an exterior eardrum at each side of their head. Morphies are likely made from metal, but it is unclear because of their morphing body parts. They may have been built by a flexible metal compound, able to bend under force but remain rigid. Size The size of a Morphie varies because of their mass stealing, but from perspective to other objects, they are presumed to be 4-5 ft. tall in default (During lobby or Morph Match default). Creation Morphies are Human made, as they are seen to be made out of metal. Because of this, it is inferred that they are not capable of reproduction. According to the death screen, Morphies are capable of being "Repaired". Death Morphies don't appear to be able to die. When eliminated by an enemy player, Morphies are repaired in the duration of 4 seconds. After destroyed, some Morphies seem to pop apart, signifying that they are just connected back together. Behavior Movement A Morphies movement imitates humans, since the Morphies body is modeled after a human body. Morphies have similar joint placement and resembling exterior biology, to that as humans Attack & Defense Morphies appear to be neutral to any Morphie that shares their same color. Having human-like hands, Morphies are able to hold weapons. Weapons are the only way to collect mass from other Morphies. When shooting a Morphie on the opposite team, you will gain mass, while also causing damage to the enemy player. It is not possible to damage a Morphie of the same team. Although Morphies have human hands, they cannot fight exclusively with their hands in-game. Habitat Morphies live on abandoned oil rigs that they modify into homes and buildings. these also are used as battle Locations (Maps). Communication During gameplay, Morphies do not speak a language or communicate with other Morphies directly. In Morphies Law trailer's, narrators refer to themselves as Morphies suggesting that Morphies are capable of reciting human language. Morphies can communicate with Team Avatars through a wireless connection produced by their head antennae Team Avatars Morphies retain a symbiotic relationship with Team Avatars, supplying them with mass to allow them to win. History Origin Morphies are human made, as said by an assumed narrating Morphie in the Morphies Law - Nintendo Switch Launch Trailer. "The humans give us one purpose; to grow, as big as possible" The reason for their morphing is unclear. Morphies Law Some time after the creation of Morphie(s), humans ceased to exist. the same narrating Morphie states: "Now that the humans are gone, we can get... to business!" Observed by the ground texture on all Morphies Law maps, the extinction of humans was probably drought, which was identified as the reason on the Morphies Law website Members these are the known Morphies in Morphies Law: *The Player *Other Players *AI Morphies ( Bertrand, Bolstrom, Carnap, Chalmers, Russell, Manny and Wittgenstien) *Narrator Morphie Trivia *The Morphies get their name from their ability to "morph" or change the mass of their body *Morphies are human made Automatrons made for entertainment or warfare. They are inspired by central american art and culture. *A Morphies "War Paint" or cosmetics are said to represent ones personality Gallery 7LDjaq1jFNyoQzzmRu_Glb7c_BVnlVH3.png|A Morphie morphies-law-3.jpg|A Morphie (Alpha Version) bd102030fba7d8ebbb10165c1f14f543.jpg|A group of Morphies (Morphies Law Nintendo Switch Release) Morphies-Law.jpg|A group of Morphies 1515830099_maxresdefault.jpg|Two Morphies stealing mass CkcP9g-XAAA-C7A.jpg|Two Morphies stealing mass (Alpha Version) Category:Races